


Beyonce?

by EponineFaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Beyonce - Freeform, CUTE AS SHIT, Drunkness, F/F, Gen, I want a relationship like this, I wrote it, don't be excited, enjoy?, lol, my life is sad, oh well, shower, there's not a shower scene, weird to put beyonce as a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Not going to tell you what exactly it is because I think the title is clever and interesting. After you read it you might not feel the same but whatever - Fluff and cuteness in the swan queen category. Maybe it's AU? I have no idea. Enjoy. Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyonce?

Regina sat up groggily, hearing the strangest voice. It sounded like a small animal or something behind strangled and it’s decision was to create the single most irritating melody known to man.

"Emma?" She called out, looking at the clock only to see she had to be up in two and a half hours. She swore one day she would beat that woman for interrupting her sleep habits…. or, at least in this way. "Emma!" She yelled toward the bathroom.

There wasn’t an answer.

Regina stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Just as a beat kicked in.

The music from this world was strange - that she knew for certain.

“ _…in llOOOOVVEEEEEE…_ " she heard off key as the shower started. " _Drunk in LOOoovvveeeeeee…_.”

She padded over to the bathroom door, steam starting to pour out already as she started to push it open, only to stop once catching sight of her girlfriend in the black lacy underwear Emma was aware did things to her insides, but swaying her hips in the most seductive series of motions. From the look in her eye, Emma didn’t so much mind the view of herself in the mirror either.

Regina waited a bit longer before making her presence known. Even then Emma just smiled and kept on making these fluid gyrations with her arms over her head, but smiled toward Regina, mouthing words the brunette didn’t much care about any more.

Emma motioned for Regina to come over to her, but she just shook her head, so Emma added the lip, stuck out and over exaggerated with the sad puppy eyes, never stopping her motions.

"I take it girl’s night went well."

Emma nodded. “Wish you would have come.”

"I have work."

"Call in."

"I’m the boss, dear."

"So act really offended and threaten to fire yourself… only don’t." Emma winked, reaching for Regina’s hands.

The slightly smaller woman gave in, trying to push her smile down but failing. Emma spun her around slowly so she ended up behind Regina, pressing her hips to the ones barely separated by the neglige and moving them as she went.

The blonde kissed the back of Regina’s neck. “Get in the shower with me.”

"No, I’m turning this ridiculous song off, and going back to bed."

Emma kept moving, letting her hands roam over the silk of her night dress, before sliding her hands up bare skin to rest on her tummy, abusing the small spot behind Regina’s ear she knew drove the other woman crazy.

"You’re drunk." She tried to fight.

"In _LLLOooooovvveeeeeee…._ " Emma smiled.

Regina shook her head. “This song is ridiculous.” She said again.

"You should see the video… Beyonce’s hot, but it’s…. interesting."

"Beyonce?" Regina turned to look at Emma with an almost horrified look on her face. "Is that a name?"

Emma laughed and kissed her before nodding. “We need to broaden your musical horizons.”

"Not to this." Regina gave her a peck before unplugging the speakers from the wall. "Come to bed mostly dry, please."

Emma raised an eye brow.

"You’re incredibly immature."

"Don’t forget ridiculous."

Regina winked. “That too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Drunk in Love" - Beyonce (weirdest song in the history of songs)


End file.
